


Relaxation After a Conference

by SureenInk



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Nudity, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SureenInk/pseuds/SureenInk
Summary: Black and White have just secured a successful partnership with a company that can move the BW Agency beyond Unova, but after a stressful meeting, White just wants to relax in the best way she knows how.
Relationships: Black/White (Pokemon Adventures)
Kudos: 17





	Relaxation After a Conference

"Black, I can't hold out much more!" White moaned as her other half pounded himself hard inside of her.

"Just a little longer, Prez," Black responded. He was getting close to his climax, but he wasn't quite there yet. He needed to finish soon, though. The longer they went, the more chance someone would discover them. Doing this here and now was very risky, but the two just couldn't resist each other any longer.

\-----

It had been an important day. White and Black were meeting with some big-wigs who could help the BW Agency expand outside of Unova. If they messed up this meeting, it would become much more difficult to expand. Because of this, despite White's preference for modest attire, she had allowed herself to wear a fancy button-up shirt that hadn't buttoned as high up as her normal clothes. This left some of her cleavage exposed, but that wasn't all. Her skirt was short and tight and she wore a pair of black leggings that went up above her knees.

Black was also dressed very properly. He nearly looked like he was wearing a full tuxedo, but it was just a suitcoat, button-up shirt, and dress pants. He even had a tie around his neck.

"Do we have to wear these?" Black asked as he tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"You want to make a good impression, don't you?" White asked.

"I do but... this thing is so tight..."

"I know what you mean." White looked down at her skirt. The tight skirt made her butt stick out very clearly. Even when she had been wearing booty shorts, her butt wasn't as prominent as it was now. She sighed. Her typical white tank top also wasn't anywhere near as low-cut as this outfit was. Still, she would aim to impress in a hope to secure the deal.

\-----

The meeting had gone on a bit longer than White had hoped, but the meeting was done. She and Black had secured the company and they'd begin partnership in a few weeks. As the big-wigs left the conference room, White gave a sigh of relief.

"It all worked out," Black spoke as he tugged on his tie, loosening it from around his neck.

"Yeah, I'm glad." White smiled as she leaned back in her chair.

Black shifted onto the table and sat down in front of White's chair. He unbuttoned a couple buttons on his shirt to let his neck finally breathe. As he glanced down at White, he could see that look in her eyes. She always got that look every time she got stressed out, and this had definitely been a stressful situation.

Still, now was the time to relax, and there was one major way the two enjoyed relaxing. "You want to?" was all Black asked, but it made White turn beat red.

"Here? In the conference room?" White questioned.

Black unbuttoned another button on his shirt. "I know how you get after a big meeting."

White couldn't help herself. She needed to relax, and this was the most relaxing thing. She began to unbutton her shirt until her bra had become visible.

Black pushed White's chair back, then knelt down in front of her. Her reached forward and unfastened the rest of her shirt. With her shirt open, his hands reached up behind her back and unfastened her bra.

White blushed as her bra slid down her body and eventually came off completely. White's breasts were on display, and Black gripped them firmly. He moved close and the two gently began to kiss. The kiss quickly turned into a more carnal desire for each other as White's arms wrapped around Black's neck.

Black lifted her from her chair and lied her gently against the table. He slid down her body as he kissed down her neck, then down her chest, and down again to her stomach. His hands grabbed her skirt and unfastened it, then slid it down her legs and off her body. With only panties remaining on White, Black grabbed them and pulled them down her legs and off her body.

White turned deep red as her body was now exposed for Black to see. It would also be clear to anyone else who happened to walk in. There was a certain level of risk involved, but that strangely only invigorated her further.

Black unfastened his pants and let them drop before he continued to unfasten his shirt. With his pants off and his shirt open wide, he needed only remove his underwear, which dropped swiftly down his legs.

Black stepped close as he took hold of his hard shaft. He could see White was already wet, so there was no need for foreplay. Besides, the longer they took, the more chance that they'd be seen. This had to be quick.

Black opened White's legs, then slid his shaft inside of her. White's body shuttered at first as his thick shaft pushed into her, but once inside, she relaxed. Black's hips began to rock back and forth, pushing his sturdy shaft deep inside of her before pulling back. His movements were slow and soft at first.

White bit her lip as a moan attempted to escape from her mouth. She had to keep her voice down, or they would be caught for sure. Even so, she never could keep herself quiet when Black was having his way with her, and now was no exception.

As a soft moan escaped White's mouth, Black gently put his hand against her mouth. His thrusts became harder and quicker, which only made White want to let out even heavier and louder moans.

White soon brought her hands up to cover her mouth as Black shifted his hand to her side so he could hold himself up better as he pounded deep inside of her body. White tensed as her back began to arc and her moans became harder to stifle.

"Fuck..." Black moaned lightly. He was starting to feel the pressure in his body begin to grow, but he wasn't quite there yet.

"Black, I can't hold out much more!" White moaned out as she moved her hands away. The pressure in her body was building, and she would have to let it go soon.

"Just a little longer, Prez," Black responded as his body moved harder and faster. "I've almost... got it..."

Black could feel the pressure in his body building. He wanted her to just hold out a little more. Just a moment more, that was all.

White let out a load moan as her body could hold back no more. Her body released, and as Black felt her release, he couldn't hold himself back. His warm fluids flowed into her body as the pressure within his body released.

Black's movements became steady and slow. He could feel the pressure dying down as his body finished releasing inside of her. Once he was sure he was spent, his movements stopped. "How's that? Feeling more relaxed?"

"Yes," White moaned softly. "Much more relaxed now."

Black smiled as he pulled himself out. "I guess we should get cleaned up and dressed, huh?"

White nodded sheepishly. "Yeah."


End file.
